


Aftermath (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/10385">Aftermath</a> by Martha Wilson (LtLJ).</p><p>Author's summary: A tag at the end of <i>The Storm-The Eye</i> episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



### Length

7 minutes, 31 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 5 MB unzipped mp3 file](http://bit.ly/aftermath-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/afmth-gd).

### Reader's notes

A warmup for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) , chosen because it's a prequel to the Retrograde and Foreign Affairs series, both of which I adore.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than surprisingly good post-traumatic stress sex.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/9945.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/386013.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1142185.html), and [sgapodfic](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/179940.html).)


End file.
